Ava
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Quinn and Puck get an unexpected blessing.  *WARNING* Yes, characters die. Don't hate me for it.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn slipped off her black pumps tossing them to the edge of the bed. Puck helped her unzip her dress, kissing her neck. "You did so great tonight babe."

Quinn smiled, his lips brushing so gently on her collar bone sent chills down her spine. "I cannot believe Rachel Zoe was in the front row!" The dress fell to the floor and Quinn stepped out of it. Puck fell backwards onto the bed. Quinn bent down to pick up the dress and he whistled. She turned around, her cheeks flushed bright scarlet. "Stop that!" She went to the closet, searching for a coat hanger.

Puck yawned. "Why don't you just hang that up tomorrow?"

Quinn smiled. "Because it will get wrinkled on the floor." She yawned too, rubbing her eyes. They had been out at a party to launch her new fall collection for her fashion line. Afterwards they had lived up the New York club scene dancing into the early morning.

Puck threw a pillow at her. "You're no fun."

She hung up the dress, and jumped on the bed. She playfully hit him with the pillow. "I'm loads of fun and you know it." She smiled devilishly at him, and he pulled her over next to him. He kissed her lightly, grasping her small waist with one arm. Her fingertips danced across the back of his neck, and tenderly threaded through his thick Mohawk. She yawned softly and he kissed her again. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

She kissed him too, her lips lazily lingering on his. "Goodnight. Love you too."

XXX

The phone rang, blaring through the peaceful night. Quinn rubbed her eyes, and squinted at the clock. It was four in the morning. She had only been asleep for an hour and a half. Puck flung his hand over, slapping the alarm clock, his eyes still closed. Quinn sat up, patting Puck's shoulder. "It's the phone. Who on earth would be calling this late?"

"Hello?" she said her voice raspy and low.

A familiar voice flooded the phone. "Quinn? It's Kurt. There's been an accident."

She jumped up, suddenly wide awake. "Wha. . . what? Who? When?"

Puck rolled over, cracking his eyes open just a bit. "What's going on?"

"We'll be right there." Quinn said, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. She hung up the phone and turned to Puck. "It's Finn and Rachel . . . they . . . they . . . they're dead."

XXX

The crowd silently dispersed, but Quinn remained frozen. She remained fixated on the two polished caskets in front of her, trying to make sense of it all. Puck linked his arm in hers, leading her to the car. Quinn glanced at Kurt who had his arms wrapped around Carole the grief stricken woman sobbing loudly into his shoulder, Burt Hummel stood silently, his arms wrapped around them both silently. Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy huddled nearby, their eyes not leaving the casket. Ava Hudson, Rachel and Finn's daughter peeked around coyly; cradled in Blaine's arms unbeknownst to the tragedy that had shook her world. Her big deep brown eyes stared right through Quinn, hauntingly similar to Rachel's. Quinn shuddered, forcing back the tears that were trying to escape. The August air was thick and stale, the clouds looking as if they could burst at any minute. The dark sky had loomed all day, promising rain. "_What perfect weather for a funeral_" Quinn thought, looking out of the passenger window. But nothing about this day was perfect. She had just buried two of her good friends, struck down on in their prime. As Puck drove he linked his fingers with hers. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

Quinn's eyes stayed on the lines on the highway passing by. Neither had said much in the days following the news, there was no room for words when they were full to the brim with emotions. "I just feel numb. I don't know how to feel. They just got married, and had a baby. We had plans to go to dinner with them Saturday. They just started life. They weren't supposed to die. It's not fair Puck, it's not." The tears finally escaped, sobs racking Quinn's body.

Puck veered over to the shoulder, parking the car. He wrapped his arms around Quinn, swallowing her body with his. He gently smoothed back her hair, lightly rubbing her back. She cried into his shoulder, her makeup running down her face. "No it's not fair. I know." He soothed, softly whispering.

She gasped for air, her throat tight. "They were just driving home. Why did this happen to them?"

He squeezed her tight, his hug forming an answer that his mouth could not. Quinn pressed her body into his, like a frightened child clinging to their parent after a nightmare.

XXX

The lawyer sat before them, his office cool, sleek, and modern. Quinn, Puck, Carole, Burt, Leroy and Hiram sat in hard metal chairs, uncomfortable. Puck glanced at Burt and Carole. It had been a week since the funeral; the effects were ever present on their faces. Dark circles rimmed their eyes, effects of sleepless nights. He glanced to Leroy and Hiram, their faces taunt and worn. The lawyer had a few small folders on his desk, neat and orderly in marble green file folders. He clasped his hands in front of him and cleared his throat. "Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman?" Quinn and Puck shook their heads. He continued. "I am Max Irving, Rachel and Finn's lawyer. Carole, Burt, Leroy, Hiram, and I have gone over the will, and we need to discuss Rachel and Finn's arrangement with you."

"Arrangement?" Quinn asked.

"They didn't talk to you about this?" Max said puzzled.

Puck's glance shifted from Quinn to the lawyer. "About what?"

The lawyer opened the folder. "I Finn Hudson and I Rachel Berry – Hudson being of sound mind hereby grant Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman custody of our daughter Ava Charlotte Hudson in the untimely event of our death."

Quinn tried to focus on the lawyer, but it was difficult as he was receding to the end of a long black tunnel. Her head spun, the news slapping her hard against her face.

Puck sat motionless, as his body absorbed the information. "Us? They picked us? We can't take care of a baby!"

Carole glanced at the stunned couple. "They didn't mention this to you? They said they were going to."

Quinn gasped, covering her mouth. She turned to Puck. "The dinner. They were going to tell us Saturday."

Puck nodded, stunned. He looked at Quinn "How are we going to do this?"

The lawyer shuffled around paperwork. "In the event that you two are capable of caring for her, it will go to the courts, and she will most likely be sent to live with either set of grandparents in Lima, Ohio."

Hiram stood up. He was a rather small man, with small wire frame glasses. "We talked to Finn and Rachel as well. They were so sure that you were the perfect couple for Ava. It was a blow to us at first as well, but this is really what they wanted. "

Quinn glanced at Puck, and Puck nodded. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Carole handed Quinn the infant gently. She rummaged through the diaper bag. "Now Quinn she's teething. This is her teether. She likes it frozen, it really helps. She sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night, she either wants her bottle, or she needs her paci, or"

Quinn slid Ava onto her hip, and hugged Carole. "Carole, we will be fine. I've baby sat a million times."

Carole kissed Ava gently on the head. "I love you baby girl. Don't grow up on my too fast." Tears filled her eyes.

Ava cried out reaching for Carole. Burt came over and kissed the infant. "It's ok Ava. Quinn and Puck are awesome people. This is what mommy and daddy wanted." His voice cracked gently on the words 'mommy and daddy'.

Puck swallowed hard as he turned away, clenching his eyes tight to keep from tearing up. "I'll go put this in the car."

Carole and Burt hugged and kissed Ava one more time. "Any questions just call us ok? Anytime. Really."

Quinn smiled. "Of course." Carole and Burt gave the stewardess their boarding passes, and ventured down the hall. At the end they turned around one more time, blowing kisses and waving. Quinn took the little girl's hand making her wave back. The duo smiled and disappeared onto the plane.

"Well Ava, here goes nothing." Quinn said, hugging her tight. Ava looked up at her, again her eyes reminding her of Rachel. Quinn stared at the infant, unsure of how to feel. She had Rachel's honey brown doe eyes, Finn's devilish smirk. She was every good little piece of Finn and Rachel. Ava stared back at her, studying her face as well. Although she was only four months old, her eyes communicated a struggle of emotions, she was lost and confused. "Its ok baby girl, I miss them too."

She saw Puck pull up out front and quickly shook away the memories clouding her head. "Let's go ho. . .to my house."

Puck scooped up the infant, tickling her gently. Her small brunette ringlets shook about on her head. "Let's get you strapped into this contraption lil' lady." He placed the infant in, pulling the seat belt across the seat.

"Puck you have to buckle in the base." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Puck glanced back at her. "The what? Why can't she just wear a seatbelt like we do?"

Quinn tugged on his shirt, gesturing for him to move. She smoothed down her short skirt and bent over trying to buckle the base in while Ava was still in the seat.

Puck grinned, watching the scene unfold. "I must say, I like the look from back here." She giggled and rose up to say something to him, hitting her head on the roof of his car. "Puck why do you have such a small car?"

"I'm sorry. If you remember our discussion a few months ago, we decided we weren't having a baby in the near future."

She snapped the seat into place, and jumped out of the car. "I was caught off guard as much as you were. We need to do this. This is what Finn and Rachel wanted. Ava is, was, their life. We have to"

Puck grasped her hands by the wrist, pulling her into him. He brought her face close to his, their noses slightly touching. "Baby I know. Calm down." He kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers. "We can do this right?"

He smiled back. "We must. For Finn and Rachel. For Ava."

XXX

"She's finally asleep." Quinn whispered, looking down at the now sleeping baby.

Puck shook his head. Ava had cried for hours, and nothing had helped. "She really misses them. Ya know?"

"I miss them too." Quinn looked up at Puck, her bright green eyes glistening with budding tears.

"We all do." He softly played with a piece of Ava's hair. "Where is she going to sleep? Babies need like cribs and stuff right? We have none of that."

Quinn wiped the tears away with her free hand. She did only have two diapers left in the diaper bag. "I didn't think of that."

Puck got off the couch and arranged the cushions. "She can sleep here tonight."

Quinn shook her head. "She'll roll off. Go fix up the bed. We can sleep out here tonight."

He eyeballed her questionably and she sighed. "I'll do it." She laid Ava on the couch and stood up to go fix the bed.

Ava stretched, scrunching up her face in a tight, sour formation. She let out a small whimper before bursting out into a full force cry. Quinn bounced the baby gently singing lightly to her. Ava's face turned bright red, her cry getting louder.

"Maybe we should go for a ride." Puck shouted above the cries. Quinn nodded. "Go get the car."

They drove around the crowded streets of New York with no luck. Ava still continued to cry. "This always works in movies." Puck said, glancing at Quinn.

"In movies the streets aren't so crowded." She replied, bracing herself as a yellow cab cut right in front of Puck.

"Maybe we should take her home." He said, peering in the mirror at the screaming infant. Quinn nodded. He turned, but the opposite direction of where he should be going. "I thought you said we were going home?"

"We are going home. Her home."

XXX

The apartment gave both Puck and Quinn chills as they entered. The apartment was frozen in time, waiting for Finn and Rachel to return. Rachel's bright red coat hung on the coat rack by the door, still smelling like her perfume. There were a few dishes in the sink, now bone dry, waiting to be put up. Movie rentals sat on the coffee table, now overdue. It was as if at any moment they would come bustling through the door, happy and full of life. Quinn silently walked Ava into her tiny bedroom, placing her in her crib. She turned on the mobile and "when you wish upon a star" started playing quietly. Ava stared up at the mobile, suddenly hushed. She placed her small fist in her mouth and began to chew. Quinn smacked herself on the forehead. "You're teething! That's right. You probably want your teether."

She left the infant in the bedroom, and found Puck in the living room, staring at pictures of Finn, Rachel, and Ava on the fireplace. "She's teething. She needs her teether."

Puck turned and rifled through the diaper bag. "It's not in here babe."

"It has to be. I slid it in there before we left."

He grabbed his keys. "Maybe we left it in the car, I'll go check."

He returned a few minutes later, empty handed. Quinn sighed. "Maybe there's an extra one in her bedroom. I'll go check."

They both went into Ava's room and began to look. Ava began to cry, and Puck scooped her up. "Wittle girl! Ava! What's a matter with my wittle Ava?"

Ava continued to cry, her voice now becoming horse and strained. He bounced her up and down to no avail. He carried her into the living room singing as Quinn continued to look. She opened drawers, dragged boxes from the closet, with no luck. There was not a teether in sight. She was searching Ava's crib when she heard the crying stop. She went out in the living room to see Puck holding Ava, who was now chomping happily on a frozen waffle.

"Puck she can't have a waffle!"

"Why not? It's people food. She's a people."

Quinn began to argue back but Ava's content gurgling suppressed her fight. "She's happy. That's all that matters."

XXX

Puck laid Ava gently in the bed as Quinn turned on the mobile. They waited for the infant to budge, but she didn't. They tiptoed quietly out of the room turning out the light.

"We finally did it." Puck said whispering.

Quinn yawned. "Yes we did. It's only nine p.m. and I am worn out. Maybe we should go to bed too."

They pushed open the door to Finn and Rachel's bedroom, and once again the eerie feeling that they were coming back hit. There were clothes tossed haphazardly in the laundry basket, makeup on the vanity, a note stuck to the mirror that said "Call mom and Burt tonight!" in Rachel's loopy handwriting. Puck's stomach knotted as he stared at the bed Finn and Rachel once shared. "Maybe we should sleep in the living room."

Quinn nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

They made a pallet in the floor, and lay down still fully clothed. Puck wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "You know what I was thinking about? When I was playing with Ava today?"

Quinn closed her eyes. "No, what?"

"How cool would it have been if we would have kept Beth. Like Ava and Beth could have been best friends. "

Quinn smiled in agreement. She had been thinking of the blonde haired baby girl with the dimpled smile a lot today. Beth was now an active, free spirited, three year old. From the few updates they received, Quinn knew that she liked ballet, and singing. The way Shelby described her; she had Quinn's fashion sense and Puck's personality. A perfect mixture of both of them. Just like Ava was a perfect mixture of Finn and Rachel. "Yeah that would be pretty cool."

XXX

Ava's cry ripped through the apartment, waking up Quinn. She shoved Puck, not opening her eyes.

"It's your turn. I just got up with her two hours ago." She mumbled.

Puck muttered something under his breath, but got up and shuffled to the baby's room.

He picked up Ava and sat down in the rocking chair. The moonlight streaming through her window bounced off something sending a rainbow of colors dancing across the wall. He walked over to the dresser to find a cd labeled "Ava's lullabies". He slipped it in to the CD player and soon soft music started to play. Rachel's voice hauntingly crept through the tiny room. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Quinn rolled over, suddenly wide awake. Rachel's voice invaded her peaceful sleep. She must be dreaming. She sat up, a cold sweat pouring over her, Rachel's voice was, melodic and slow, was floating through the apartment. She followed it into Ava's bedroom, where Puck was rocking Ava. "What is that? Turn it off. Puck turn it off!" Quinn screamed, the tears now freely flowing down her face.

Puck flipped the CD player off. Ava began to cry again, startled by Quinn's outburst. Quinn slumped to the floor, sobbing.

Puck sat down on the floor next to her, cradling his crying girlfriend and the crying baby. "It just hurts so bad. I don't know if I can do this. Will things ever be ok?" Quinn whimpered.

Puck rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok baby. It's going to be ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Exhausted Quinn lay back onto the pallet in the living room floor. "She's finally asleep again."

Puck rolled over and smiled at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Quinn smiled. Her hair was thrown up haphazardly into a bun, short spiky pieces shooting out everywhere. Her Yale sweatpants, worn and thin, were pushed up to her knees highlighting her neon pink fuzzy socks. "Yeah Right."

Puck pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "No. Seriously. You're so good with her. You never lose your cool with her; you're practically glowing right now."

Quinn blushed amazed that after all these years; Puck knew exactly what to say to make her blood rush to her cheeks. "I think that's just sweat from wrestling her into those footie pajamas."

Puck smiled. "I think its cuz' you're just an amazingly talented woman. I'm glad we're in this together."

The days were the easy part. They became coffee fueled blurs of work, diapers, and bottles. Nights were the hard part. Ava cried out for Rachel and Finn, in long endless sobs. The infant didn't understand that they were gone; she just knew that she wanted her daddy to cuddle her, her mommy to sing her to sleep. An already exhausted Puck would rock her to sleep, only for Quinn to wake up with her a few hours later.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck asked, staring intensely at Quinn.

Quinn smiled. "We made it a week with a baby."

Puck kissed her, pulling her body into his. He rolled her over complete on her back, kissing on her ear.

She giggled. "What about Ava?"

Puck smiled as his lips brushed down her neck, lightly showering her collarbone with kisses. "We'll be quiet."

He grasped her hips pulling her closer, making Quinn giggle with delight. She delicately traced the outline of his strong jaw, sending chills down his bare back. He slipped her tee shirt over her head in one fluid motion, and pressed his lips strong against hers. Her tiny hands began to dance around the waistband of his pajama pants when Ava began to cry.

Puck rolled over onto his back and sighed. "I'll go get her." He rocked the infant to sleep once again, and slowly placed her in her crib. He tiptoed back out into the living room, to find Quinn sleeping soundly, her head buried deep into the pillow. He covered her up, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweet heart." He then rolled over, closing his eyes and was fast asleep in no time.

XXX

Puck stretched the collar of his stiff blue dress shirt. "Isn't it kind of wrong to take her to church? I mean Rach was Jewish."

Quinn balanced herself on the door of her black suburban strapping the buckle on her high heel. "You're Jewish. You go to church with me every week."

Puck smiled. "But Rachel was a good Jew."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Can you get Ava out? We're already late."

They had all been ready, Quinn feeding Ava the last ounces of her bottle when the baby started to gag. Quinn took the bottle out of her mouth just in time for her dress to be covered in the infant's chalky white spit up. Puck had snickered as Quinn tried to wipe herself off. He held his arms out, and smile. "Go change."

The trio ascended into the elaborate parish, greeted by many. "I am so sorry to hear about your friends!" the church gossip Monica said, her face showing no emotion. It wasn't because she didn't care, Rather that the woman had so much surgery done she probably couldn't. "IS THIS LITTLE AVA!" she squealed loudly, pinching the infant's cheeks. Monica looked at Puck and Quinn once again and pursed her hands. "You two with a baby. Isn't it funny to imagine."

"Yeah, it's not like we had a baby together or anything." Puck mumbled under his breath.

Quinn elbowed him in the rib, causing him to gasp. "Thank you Monica, now if you'll excuse us, we need to take Ava to the nursery."

They walked down the hall to the small room labeled "nursery". The nursery worker, Marissa, was in the nursery, happily playing patty cake with a group of toddlers. "HELLO!" she said in an overly happy tone.

Quinn flashed a glimpse of her pearly whites, and handed her the infant. "Hi Marissa. This is Ava. She's a little fussy because she's teething, but we gave her some Tylenol. If you need anything at all, you can come and get me."

The young girl took Ava cuddling her. "Hewo wittle baby girl. How are you? I wike your wittle dress!"

Puck smiled and took Quinn's hand and they walked out.

XXX

"I still can't believe you did that!" Quinn hissed, cracking up inside.

Puck sat the carrier down next to the table, hoisting Ava onto his lap. "I couldn't help it!" They were out to lunch after church, Quinn still snickering about what Puck had done.

Church had gone on and on, the long Catholic ceremony slowly started drawing to a close. Quinn's eyelids were heavy, straining to stay open. The priest began to lead the congregation in prayer, and they bowed their heads. The church recited an "Amen" in unison and everyone raised their heads. Except Puck. He was sound asleep, chin tucked to his chest, softly snoring. That wasn't the real horror. The real horror was that Quinn didn't find him asleep; the priest did, as he made his rounds through the congregation. He shook Quinn's hand and began to laugh. "Looks as if your boyfriend had a rough night." Quinn looked over and gasped to find Puck asleep in the pew.

"I'm tired too. I didn't go to sleep." Quinn snickered.

Puck laughed. "Again, you're an amazing woman."

Quinn smiled, her eyes sparkling bright. "I love you."

Puck smiled back. "I love you too." He leaned across the table and kissed her lightly.

The waitress brought them their food, and smiled. "Can I just say you guys are the cutest family ever?"

Both Puck and Quinn smiled. For once everything felt right, not two people thrown together with a baby, but a family. They really did feel like a family. Quinn smiled at the waitress. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The tiny cry echoed through the room. Puck nudged Quinn. "Babe. Babe, Ava's crying."

"Go get her." Quinn mumbled, not opening her eyes. Puck mumbled incoherently and rolled over. Quinn waited for him to get up off the pallet but instead he just began to snore. She kicked off the covers and rolled her eyes. "I'll get her." She padded down the hallway to Ava's room. She scooped up the baby and sat in the rocking chair. "Ok Ava what can I do?" She said looking at the screaming infant. She began to sing to her, a soft melodic lullaby. Ava began to quiet down and Quinn held her close to her chest. "Obviously I'm not as great a singer as your mommy. She was so good. Oh Ava one time in college we went to a bar, where they were having Karaoke." Quinn smiled remembering the night. "There were horrible, horrible singers all night. But Rachel got up to sing. Ava she was amazing! Your mommy owned that stage. That is where she belonged. On stage. "She looked down to see the infant fast asleep on her chest. She continued to rock her, softly stroking her hair. She kissed her head softly. "I can't sing like your mommy. I know you want her, and I'm not her. I will never be as good as her in anything. I'll never be your mommy but I do love you. I'm trying Ava, I am."

"And doing a great job at it too." Puck said from the doorway, his voice startling her.

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you confessing that you'll never be as good as Rachel."

She looked up at him, her eyes tired and sullen. "She was amazing Puck. How am I supposed to match that?"

He knelt down beside her, rubbing her thigh. "Stop competing with her. Rachel isn't coming back. You can't compete with a ghost. You're here, and I'm here. Finn and Rachel chose us to take care of her. They weren't perfect and neither are we. All we can do is try. Try for her."

Quinn looked down at Ava still sleeping soundly. "For Ava."

xxx

"Eggs _and_ French toast? Someone's in a good mood." Puck said laughing as he walked barefoot and shirtless into the kitchen. Ava sat in her high chair, Cheerios scattered all around her. Quinn kissed him lightly. "I got up early. I've been thinking."

Puck scooped some eggs onto his plate. "What about?"

"About moving on. Puck, we can't move on when we're tiptoeing about, making sure to leave everything the way Finn and Rachel left it. We can't live our lives, when we don't even live in our own apartment. "

Puck nodded. "What do you want to do?"

She handed him a post it note. "La Petite Childcare" was written in her loopy script. "For starters we're going here today for a tour. We can't go back to work and watch Ava. Then we're going to our apartment to clean. I'm going to take my workshop and turn it into Ava's room."

Puck smiled. "There's the Q I was looking for. My HBIC."

She swatted him playfully with the spatula. "Watch your language!"

He smiled as he dipped his toast. "Hey, I abbreviated."

XXX

Infants milled around on the bright colorful mats. Soft nursery rhymes played in the background. ". . . and this is the class Ava would be in." The director said. She turned to two infants sitting in the floor. "Mace don't pull his hair. He doesn't like that, do you Saffron?" Puck stifled a laugh and Quinn grasped his arm. "And I thought Jackie Daniels was bad."

"We really like the center." Quinn said waving at little Mace.

"We'd like Ava to start on Monday." Puck added.

The director smiled. "Wonderful! We'd love to have Ava!"

Quinn smiled thinking to herself how much Rachel and Finn would love this place.

XXX

Puck brushed on the last bit of blue paint, completing the sea of constellations. "That's the last of it Q."

Quinn bumped Ava onto her hip and walked into the room. Her jaw dropped, she was amazed. What had once been her office was now transformed into a beautiful room. The walls were now a serene purple, not the delicate pastel purple of most nurseries, but the color of purple the summer night sky turned after a soft rain. Stars dotted the wall, a swirl of rich greens and royal blues, inky blacks, and dabs of brilliant golds. All painted by Puck. Puck placed his hand on the small of her back. She turned to face him. "Puck it's beautiful!"

He smiled. He tickled Ava's chin, causing the baby to snarl her nose, giggling. "Waddabout you Ava? Huh you like it?"

Ava cooed. Puck smiled. "I think that's a yes."


End file.
